Don't Spray Perfume
by sweet a la mode
Summary: In which Clare Edwards is determined to become the other woman. AU. Inspired by 'Don't Spray Perfume' by Teen Top
1. Chapter 1

In every high school, there are those ever-present popular girls. The girls that turned heads, broke hearts, and left a trail of jealous tears everywhere they went. They were high school royalty.

I was not that girl. I was no where near that girl. If they were the North Pole, I would be the South. If they were black, I would be white. If they were a freaking rainbow, then I am goddamn monochrome. It can't be helped. I am the ever-so-plain Clare Edwards, and I attend Degrassi Community High School.

There are three prominent queen bees at Degrassi. Katie Matlin, Marisol Lewis, and the worst, Jenna Middleton. The three ruled the school with a perfectly manicured iron fist. Even though they were feared, everyone hated them, admired them, and wanted to be them. It was just a big, fat, contradiction. But what's weird is high school is just that; a big fat contradiction.

Truth be told, Katie and Marisol were just little cronies. No one could really compare to the head bitch known as Jenna Middleton. With a tiny waist, pretty face, and a black hole where her heart should be, she was content with being Degrassi's tyrant.

I honestly think the saddest part of this ordeal is that we were once actually really great friends. When she moved here two years ago, she was just another girl. My best friend Alli and I took her under our wing and grew we grew closer than you could ever imagine. Sleepovers, movie nights, trips to the mall, the whole shebang. Our friendship started to crumble when Jenna joined the power squad and I got my first boyfriend. His name was K.C. Guthrie. He was smart, edgy, and really cute. He also liked cute, cheerleading blonde girls, apparently. I caught them making out at Alli's birthday party. From then on started Jenna's road to Degrassi dictatorship, my ex-boyfriend by her side.

The last thing I would ever want to be is one those girls. Never will I ever trade in my textbooks for makeup and pom-poms. At least, that's what I thought.

**First story! A little wordy, I know. Please review and give me constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but laugh when Alli tore a poster for the upcoming dance off the school walls.

"Was that really necessary, Alli?" I asked.

"It's like they're taunting me. They know I can't go." She growled in frustration. Her parents were tough as nails and grounded her from dances a long time ago. "I was really looking forward to it too. I mean, come on, the theme is 'Now or Never'. It sounds quality." She crumpled the remains of the poster into a ball and tossed it into the nearest trash can.

"Alli, you and I both know that dances start off well and then end terribly." I looked down at our mandatory uniforms; color-coordinated by grade polos and khaki bottoms. "These terrible outfits are the offspring of a Degrassi dance." I gave Alli a look. "And besides, who would you even go with?"

"You and I both know Dave Turner has been giving me looks whenever I pass by," Alli said confidently. We shared a smile and went about our way. It was lunchtime and we were going to meet our friend, Adam. Luckily for us, right after Jenna left, Adam came in. He and his brother Drew were new students here. Adam was nice, sarcastic, and witty. He was far too intelligent to roll with the popular crew. Drew was a jock with a nice face, so obviously Jenna would pull him in into her group.

Adam waved as we were approaching, a smile on his cherub cheeks. When we sat down, Adam quickly pulled us into conversation.

"So you guys know Jenna and K.C., right?" My initial reaction would be to glare at Adam, but I brushed off and tried to look nonchalant. Adam knew about what happened, but he just looked at it as if it were 'silly girl drama' and never brought it up after that.

"Well, duh. It's hard not to notice the two sucking face in the middle of the hall way," Alli interjected, looking disgusted.

"Especially when one of them is your ex-best friend and the other is your ex-boyfriend," I retorted. So much for nonchalant. Adam gave me an apologetic look and continued.

"Well they are done-zo, finished, over," he grinned, "Jenna flipped out because of a pregnancy scare. They started a scene right inside The Dot, apparently." Alli had her mouth gaping open, contrasting my small look of confusion. Adam continued, "That's not all. Right after they broke up, Jenna started going out with this emo-goth dude. I think I see him in K.C.'s place right now."

Even though I couldn't process what I've just been told, I looked over to where Adam was staring at. I skimmed passed Katie, Marisol, Drew, a couple others, and finally Jenna, when I saw him. He had vibrant green eyes that shone against his dark, fringed hair. A smirk lay on his full lips, and when I trailed my eyes downward, past his prominent jaw line, I saw the most confusing site of all. His long fingers were interlaced with Jenna's.

I turned back to Adam and Alli and inwardly groaned. Did he really have to be that attractive?

"Wait," Alli said suddenly, "How do you know this? They could just be really affectionate friends." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Drew's my brother, remember?" Alli nodded, like she just had an epiphany. Adam went on, "They really are affectionate, and that's for sure. They were over at our house for Drew and they could not keep their hands off each other. It was gross." Adam scrunched up his face, mocking disgust. I was laughing when Alli suddenly slammed her hand down on the table. She reached over and grabbed my arm and then proceeded to pull me in closer. She used her other arm to pull Adam in.

"Guys, guys, guys, I have an idea," she started in a harsh whisper. "I'm still not happy about what Jenna did to you, Clare. And I think it's time for revenge," she smiled, a hint of evil on her face. I was sure I had a look of horror on my face. The last thing I wanted to do was start a confrontation, but the funny thing is, you could never say 'no' to Alli.

**Thanks so much for the nice feedback, guys! Yes, I do listen to Kpop. (: But yeah. Thanks again for such nice comments and I'll try my best to keep on going. Please remember to give me constructive criticism! **


	3. Chapter 3

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"Alli, there are a lot of things I wouldn't do. And this is one of them," I stated, hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible. Being friends with Alli meant listening to wild ideas, partaking in crazy schemes and going on pointless adventures. I've done a lot of things because of Alli, and I was not adding this to the list.

Alli sighed and rolled eyes. She gave me a look that screamed frustration. I just shrugged, igniting her flame even more.

"All I'm saying is that _this_ is the perfect chance to get revenge! Besides, you get to make out with super hot-emo-boy over there all you want. It's a win-win, Clare!" Alli bellowed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't believe she was being serious. I am not getting my revenge on Jenna by making her _new _boyfriend cheat on _her_ with _me_. There was a brief silence that was quickly shattered by Adam's chuckles.

"Alli, this is _Saint Clare_ we are talking about. The girl wears a purity ring, for God's sake. The first thing she thought when you asked her was, '_What would Jesus do?_'" Adam sputtered out in between giggles. My nose flared in anger. I never found people using my faith as comic relief to be funny. It was personal and if they don't understand, it's their problem, not mine. All I wanted was for people to respect my beliefs.

I looked over to Alli to see her face was red from holding in her laughter. I couldn't see what was so funny; it's not like I wanted to be seen as this public high school _nun._ I'm proud of my faith, sure, but I wasn't obsessed with it.

"Bless your soul, Saint Clare," Alli laughed out, "Praise the Lord! And in Jesus' name I pray, Amen!" As Alli finished, she and Adam burst out into a fit of laughter. They were almost howling, as they held on to their bellies from the sheer amount of comedy my _faith_ supplied them with. I felt myself growing red from a sad mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Stop!" I screamed, slamming my hands down on the table. Their laughter died almost immediately. "Saint Clare is dead and gone," I hesitated, "A-Alli… just tell me what to do already," I grumbled in defeat. I looked over to Alli and Adam to see large grins on their faces.

"This is going to be so exciting! Saint- uh, I mean Clare, just Clare! You won't regret this at all," Alli said with a sly smile on her face. I felt myself gulp. I couldn't get myself to believe Alli completely.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and we decided to meet up at The Dot after school to plan everything out. I made my way to my locker to get my stuff when I looked up to see Mr. Emo and Jenna interlocking hands. As they glided across the hallway, I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of guilt at what I was about to do. They looked happy enough, and I didn't want to destroy that. As I opened my locker I quickly snapped out of it. If becoming a home wrecker was what it took to shed my "holy" image then I was ready to absolutely destroy their relationship. I didn't care about how selfish I was being. It really didn't matter to me anymore. I took what I needed and quickly left the school.<p>

* * *

><p>"I talked to Drew after lunch. I guess Dr. Doom and I have the same English class," Adam started while shrugging his shoulders. We were just starting to get comfortable at The Dot when Alli looked at Adam with an absurd amount of skepticism drawn on her face, making the atmosphere a bit tense.<p>

"Adam, we've been in school for months now and you _just_ noticed that Sir Gloomy was in your class?" Alli said slowly.

"I'm too busy reading my comics. _My bad,"_ offered Adam, sarcastically. I scoffed.

"It boggles my mind how you can ace any class without doing _anything,_" I muttered. Adam shook his head in response.

"Whatever. We can talk about how much of a genius I am later. Right _now_, we are focusing on this super-secret mission," Adam ended with a smirk, "and I know the perfect way to kick start our plan. You guys remember the semester long novel project Ms. Dawes is going to assign us tomorrow, right?"

My heart dropped at the mention of that. I completely forgot. Two partners have to choose a book and present a report on what the book's message says about people. It was to be 35% of your final grade and Ms. Dawes' class was already notoriously infamous for being ridiculously hard. I hesitantly nodded at Adam to continue.

"Well, I'm going to steal Captain Guyliner and make him be _my _partner. You two have English class together, right? Pair up with each other and then get into a verbal hissy fit within the period. Ms. Dawes will split it up, _blah blah blah, _Alli, request to have me as a partner instead. Butter her up with tears or something. Ms. Dawes will have no choice but to switch us and _booyeah, _Alli and I will be partners while Clare and Thick Lips will _have_ to be partners," Adam finished smugly.

Alli's eyes widened slightly, her lips slightly parted in a daze. She quickly snapped out of it and folded her arms.

"Who would have ever known that behind that charmingly boyish face of yours holds a dark and devious mind?" Adam smirked in retaliation, lifting his chin ever so slightly.

"I did, of course."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"There's kind of a leak to your 'perfect' plan," I started. "What if Eli doesn't want to be my partner?" I bowed my head in embarrassment. I heard Adam chuckle loudly.

"Oh Clare… naïve Clare... if there's one thing you should know about guys, it's that they don't care nearly as much as girls about this kind of stuff."

It was weird, but I didn't really find Adam's "words of wisdom" very comforting. So it was either that he didn't _want _me or that he just won't care about _who_ I was. And it bugged me that I didn't even know _why_ exactly I cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everything, guys! I'm really thankful for the nice responses I've been getting. I've been trying to work on getting this chapter longer and I'm still getting my way around ff. I'm thinking about updating once or twice a week! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts were scrambled as I went into English that morning. This was so wrong on so many levels, and I knew it. As much as I would hate to agree with Adam, I knew that Jesus would definitely _not_do this. Any sensible person with even the most mediocre of morals would not do something as screwed up as this. But here I was, _the_Saint Clare, stepping into English class to begin a master plan designed to devastate someone's life while using someone else as a pawn. I felt sick to my stomach. I looked back at the hallway when my eyes strayed to Jenna and Sir. Emo Boy Toy talking and laughing with each other, creating their own little bubble smack-dab in the center of the lockers. It was picture perfect, a Kodak moment. I shook my head and sighed. It was now my job to ruin that perfection. And I hated it.

The image was unsettling at first, seeing that contrast of "blonde cheerleader" and "heart-throb outcast," but it's easy to see why it happened. Attractive people go together; it was the law of high school, and seldom was it broken. I couldn't imagine being the one in place of Jenna… in this dark stranger's arms.

This nerdy girl definitely _did__not_ fit with this picture.

I sighed at trudged over to my assigned desk. It's now or never, really. If I were to back out now, Allie and Adam would never let me hear the end of it. The saddest part would be the fact that I could care less about Jenna's feelings. If I backed out, it would be because of my own self-consciousness and I hated it.

There was still a minute or two before the bell was supposed to ring when I heard Alli truck her way over to me. There was a terrifying amount of excitement etched on her face. It worried me deeply.

"_Clare_," Alli hushed, in a failed attempt to hide her excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"We're supposed to be angry at each other, remember? Activate your fight mode," I found myself adding curtly, eyes dead set to the front of the class. I would _not_ let Alli see my fear. Allie flipped her hair back in annoyance and groaned in frustrations.

"That's not until _after_ we've partnered up. Come on, be happy for me. Besides, you can slap me all you want in a couple of minutes from now," she said, flashing a smile. The bell rang before I could respond. Ms. Dawes stood up from her desk signaling that 'official' start of class.

"Class," she began, "Today is an important day. Today is the day I assign all of you a project that could make or break your grade…and by the looks of it, you all definitely need to 'make it.'" concluded excitedly. I nodded. This is the only class I didn't have an 'A' in and that alone irked me to no end. I guess that's another reason why I didn't want to nor could do this; I cared more about my grades than I should. At least I knew what the project was.

"The point of your project is to find a _modern_ novel and analyze its contents. Now, I know in past years this project has been done before and from what I have heard, you know what the project is. Well, throw any idea of what you thought this project was out the window. You will instead be in charge of creating an epilogue for said novel with your partner. The challenge is finding the perfect ending. Sometimes, things are better when they are left for worse, I'm sure you all know. There will be no rubric, as I will grade based on your judgments. Now, hurry and partner up. I don't have all day." I felt my stomach drop. I was serious about books. I didn't like to mess with what ending the author gave said book. Even though the project sounded rather _easy_, I couldn't help but to resent it. I don't like to change endings. Endings are the way they are for a reason.

"Clare, it's show time," Alli whispered. I quickly snapped away form my thoughts and looked up at her. "Are you nervous?" Her face quickly turned angry. "Don't worry, I'll start. I look angry right now, don't I? I'm a better actress than I thought."

"Clare, who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Alli's voice shot up, in a kind of rage that could make children burst into tears at the very thought of it. I was flabbergasted for a moment, temporarily stuck in a state of confusion.

"Do you _honestly_ think you're better than me? You're not _that_ smart, honey. In fact you're kind of stupid. You didn't even know what a condom was until last month." I felt my face turn firetruck red. I realized this was a mock fight, but she didn't have to bring that up.

"At least I'm not a _slut _like you. I'd rather be a virgin than a whore," I heard myself sputter out. Was I speaking truthfully? I heard collective gasping. That's a good sign, right?

"You _dum b__bitch_. _Fuck __you,__Saint __Clare._" Alli said. There was a look in her eye that said to make this physical, so I trusted my instincts and pulled on her long, brunette hair.

Everything after that was sort of a blur. I remember someone attempting to tug on my auburn curls, someone whipping out their phone, laughter and shocked faces. I distinctly remember Alli's tears, and her sobbing to . I didn't really snap out of my daze until the middle of after-school detention, when Ms. Dawes came into the empty class to talk to Alli and me.

"I talked to Adam and Eli. They said they're fine with the new arrangements. Alli, you'll be with Adam. Clare," she turned to me, "You'll be with Eli."

* * *

><p>I was strolling in the deserted hallways after detention when I heard the sound of shoes on granite.<p>

"Clare Edwards, you beautiful, beautiful girl!"

That was Alli.

"Who knew Clare Edwards was such a badass?"

And that was Adam.

I turned around to meet them, a fake smile sewn onto my lips.

"Did I do okay?"

Adam grinned.

"You did better than okay. Eli actually wants to _meet_ you now. He's excited to work with you, man!"

It was too bad I really didn't feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I finally updated. Anyways, I've been wondering if I should keep this story. LMK pleaseee<strong>


End file.
